Silent Words
by crimson soul
Summary: Kai broke his leg and had to go to hospital. There he met Rei for the first time and found out, that...Ah, read it on yourself
1. Encounters

Silent Words by crimson soul

A/N: Heya peopz! Those who didn't read the author's note before, just surprise! ^o^ 

Thanks to silverjustice1, ^-^ and dragon-girl 02 for their interest in this story!

Also many thanks to Devlinn Reiko = Bryan/Rei Luver who made the betareading for me! 0

CS: Here the fic!

Kai: And what's about the disclaimer?

CS: Oh, forgotten! Reiiiiiii!

Rei:...

CS: Oh, also forgotten -,-

Kai: crimson soul doesn't own me nor Rei nor any other Beyblade character which will appear here -_-

CS: Thanks! ^___^

Chapter One

Encounters

In the night at Hiwatari's mansion, a certain Russian with silver-blue hair sat in his room and thought over if he should implement his plan or not. He was sick of it, that his grandfather took advantage of him for his own purposes, treating him nothing like his grandchild. Could be that he isn't amiable let alone talkative, but is it right to exploit him and take away his dignity? No! It is for this reason that Kai, the youngest member of the Hiwatari-clan with 17 years and also the only inheritor, decided to leave his grandfather and live alone further on.

He already had stowed the most necessary things into his bag before nightfall and only bided till everyone went to bed. He then silently opened the window, which was on the second floor, and climbed from the narrow ledge onto the blooming apple tree, which stood directly at the house and was often conduced as escape route from him, when he didn't feel like obeying his grandfather.

A warm summer breeze wafted around his neck hairs and made the branches chafed each other, which caused a whirring; to which Kai often listen in those starry nights. So it was also this night. Quiescently he inhaled the fresh air and leaned against the trunk for a little while, to hear this chant for a last time. When he realized, that it was time to leave, he climbed down from bough to bough, slowly and supple. He knew each twig, each indentation of this tree, which was always on his side and never left him in the lurch at his 'outbreaks'. However it should end up here, then right at this moment the branch under his feet broke off and pledge him no more halt. Though he could grip another one, but it wasn't able to bear his weight involving him to give in and let him plunge to the ground. Fortunately he could rotate in the air, so that he didn't break his neck, but therefore his left leg...

Of course the whole house did an uproar at the cause of this incident, when the domestics heard this crash in the front of the house and saw Kai lying under the tree, which prevailed his grandfather to disinherit him for an indefinite time and to send him immediately into the next hospital with the warning not to get it into his head to be sneaking out of there, if he didn't want the purpose to being confined to his bed forever.

Severe words, which Kai was used to.

Without delay and less din he was taken to the hospital, where he was carried into the X-ray examination to establish how bad the fracture of his leg was. Well, it didn't really look fine; his foot showed another direction other than the knee. But nevertheless the doctors stated that it was a clean fracture, which meant in other words, that Kai only (!) for around for six weeks would be unable to move, and four of those weeks he would have to stay at the hospital.

"Nice plan." he muttered in his sterile white bed and turned his head away from the doctor, who had plastered Kai's leg even now at 2 o'clock, to ignore him, not to listen to his twaddle.

'They shall simply take a hike.'

~~Next morning~~

But whenever he yearned for it, at least five times a day a nurse came in, asked for his state of health and checked his blood-pressure, although she exactly knew that nothing ailed him (well, he isn't really unpopular with the young nurses ^.~ ). Kai cursed himself for falling that awkward way. If only he had broken his arm, he wouldn't lie inactively in his bed and could go wherever he wanted to go. Instead of this he sat in a white shirt with white long trousers on his bed and brooded over the thing, how this should go on; the whole. 

Again he wasn't able to extricate himself from his grandfather's grip, again he had to endure his commanding tone and again he was...

"A nice day, Mr. Hiwatari!" Suddenly a stocky good-humored woman walked in, who just radiated such positive energies and wasn't put off being kicked out of the room. Kai closed his surly eyes, both arms beside him stiff on his cover, and tried to pay her no attention, what wasn't that difficult for him normally, but he supposed that this nurse was one of those, who can't give up.

"My name is Sister Goroko, but you can call me Sister Go. I will take care of you for the next four weeks ^o^ " 'I'm enthusiastic.' thought Kai and mumbled a "Hn". "Na, na, don't look so grim! Now first of all I'll take the sheet off your bed ^.^ " But Kai wanted only one thing: that this impertinent woman didn't came near to him. That's why he took his glass, which stood on the table next to him, and threw it right to Sister Go. It split up before her feet, what didn't seem to impress her. "Hey, don't get fresh, young man! I think you need a walk ^^ " Thereupon Kai sent her a dead-wishing glare. " Oh, I see! You can't walk at all with your plaster leg!" 'Already noticed.' Slowly Kai's patience was wearing thin. He rather had thrown her out of the window if he wasn't handicapped right now. "Oh, that's no problem ^____^ I'll fetch you a wheel chair!" And so she hastened through the door without considering Kai's opposition, grabbed the next vehicle, which came into her hands, and rolled it into his room. She also took a dust-pan and a small broom to sweep the broken glass away. After this she set to work giving Kai's bed a new sheet. With vim she pulled down the sheet together with Kai's self form the still in the bed. Cause of an inexplicable way he landed in the wheel chair and watched her with wide eyes, how she covered the mattress with a fresh cover and after this took care of the bed-linen. "Go! Go ahead and explore the area!" shooed she him out and gave him a push, so that he rolled out of the room with his wheel chair and stood at present in the hospital corridor. Like ordered, but not picked up.

A very rabid and spirited woman, he had to admit. Okay, then he might as well make a sight-seeing expedition. Albeit it didn't properly enticed him, he wondered what was so special in a hospital? Everywhere were only sick people, who kept the atmosphere down; doctors and nurses, who only cared for one thing: for themselves. Doctors wanted a well-paid career while the nurses looked after someone for rendering your life more difficult with giving you shots day by day, although they themselves needed them more. Probably also one reason, why they worked at the hospital. That was at least Kai's view.

Thus he rolled through the passages, found old grandpas here and there, who whined over their usual infirmity, and always had the wish to be far away, away from this building full of people, who weren't bursting with health, away from his tyrannical grandfather, who made his life hell, away from this fucking w...

"Rei! Come on ovaaa!" A noise came after this. Sounded like the bounce of a ball. This caught Kai's attention. He moved to the room, where he perceived those voices. The door from the room was only left ajar a little, but enough that he could peek through the gap without being conspicuous. There he saw a horde of brats lying in beds and also some ones, who got to their feet to romp around and play together. Under them he found a raven haired boy, slightly turned with his back to him, whose hair was so long, that they reached well-nigh to the floor. Remarkable was also his Chinese cloths, which were composed of a snow-white shirt with a yellow hem, a blue pants and black slippers. Compared with the other white wearing people he was of course a certain eye-catcher.

"Youuuu Reiii?" Apparently the boy was called that, Kai deduced. In any case he saw his head going lop-sided with a question in his face. "What do ya think of my picture, I painted it for youuuu!" The little girl, who lay in bed and wasn't able to stand up like some other kids, fetched an image from under her cover and gave it to the Chinese boy. He looked at it, raised his hand and showed with a gesture, that it looked great. "Weeee, I present it to you! 0 " Rei nodded smiling and spun around to the exit all of a sudden to discover Kai. Golden bright eyes seemed to penetrate him nearly. Friendly the neko-jin, visible by his fangs, waved him a happy hello with the hidden invitation to come in. Kai was startled at his discovery and disappeared from the door to somewhere as fast as he could.

"What came over me spying after some people?!" While Kai swore silently he pushed himself into a coming elevator. He wasn't sure what to do now, and went with an old lady and a male nurse, by the way he noticed, that this man was… well…not really normal?

"Oooooh! Good grief! You poor thing! At what did you get this ouchieouchie?" Unequivocal a sissy. Kai ignored simply his question as well as his presence and got off in the first floor. "Hey, my sweetie!" called the male nurse as gay and cheerful as it was possible for a sissy ( X3 ). "I'M NOT YOUR SWEETIE!!!" Kai yelled back furiously and scowled at the waving 'man'. "Oooh, at least a response ^____^ "

'Why do they razz me all the time?!' Kai thought and trundled a little cooler through the exit into a small park behind the hospital. At length he could be undisturbed for himself, nobody there, who discommoded him. "About four weeks till I'm out of here. And two weeks from there till I can try it again to escape from my grandfather's mansion." He buried his face in his right hand and sighed quietly, therewith no-one could hear him doing this. In any case he saw himself as weakling, who still had to work at himself until he could conceal his feelings once for all. He couldn't make it perfectly, when he wanted, that other people didn't hurt him. Like a certain person…

All at once his wheel chair started to move and he looked up, only to find a not, for him unknown face above him. It was the Chinese from a short while ago, who now shuffled him that simply through the park and even had this smile in his countenance. "Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" growled the Russian harsh and wanted to stop the wheels from rolling further, if a hand on his shoulder didn't prevent him from doing this. And since he was more or less dependant from this vehicle, he kept still in his seat and let him make the coachman take him back into the hospital. It was odd, that Rei seemed to know the way to his room (which even Kai didn't know properly) and took him thither without much fuss. There Sister Go waited for him with a wide grin and a clean covered bed. "Hello Kai! Nice to see you again! And thanks Rei for taking him back ^o^ " Rei nodded mutely and helped Sister Go to heave Kai back into his bed. "That is to say, that I let Rei search after you because he's the only one who knows this area the best." She meant hilariously, while she smoothed down the cover and then put herself at the end of the bed to prop up on the bedstead. 'How exciting. The question is where he got the information on how I looked like.' Kai thought over it skeptically and glowered a bit. "You asked yourself for certain, how Rei did it to find you without knowing about who I talked! ^____^ "

This woman wasn't just rabid and spirited, she was also scary! "You should know, Rei has a wonderful knowledge of human nature. When I told him about a balky boy, who undeviatingly had a face as long as a fiddle and behaved like someone else…" *typical Kai-glare* "…he knew what I meant and did the search after you. And you see, it didn't take long to find you ^o^ "

"Hn." That wasn't not at all convenient for Kai, that someone plainly looked in his innermost and unearthed everything. Until now he was rather for himself and this shouldn't change either.

From the eye-corner he saw Rei still standing beside his bed and grinning at him impishly.

"Has the cat got your tongue, or what?" Kai snubbed at him, which made the Chinese twitch appreciably. With big eyes he stared paralyzed at the Russian.

"Or are you just too proud to say something to my humble self?" That stung, and then Rei spun around unexpectedly showing Kai his back and shivered for a short moment before he left the room without having another look on him.

"Ts." was Kai's last answer, as he watched out of the window and crossed his arms before his chest. "Kai…" Sister Go was still in the room and had seen the whole show. "What?!" snapped the slate haired at her fiercely and turned his head to her direction.

"Rei is deaf and dumb."

…

To be continued

CS: And? How was it for you? Please give me some reviews! ^o^ 


	2. Unexpected Help

A/N: Again many thanks to you, Devilinn, for beta-reading my fic! 

Chapter Two

Unexpected Help

_What happened the last time:_

_ "Kai..." Sister Go was still in the room and had seen the whole show. "What?!" snapped the slate haired at her fiercely and turned his head to her direction._

_"Rei is deaf and dumb."_

With big eyes Kai stared at Sister Go, at least for a short moment. Then after this he showed like always his frown, acting uninterested: "Ts, I don't mind if he's deaf and dumb." At the same time he appealed to her moving out of his room, what she did without another word.

Now he sat again alone in his naked room and clutched marked in his cover. He was between two alternatives: Either he sits in his seat searching for Rei and apologizing at him or he persevered further in this room and waits for the next molestation from one of those young nurses. And after all this, his pride was in his way too...

Pride: 'Pf, why should I apologize? Nobody could guess that the guy couldn't speak.'

Rationality: 'But you weren't really regardful, too. Besides he helped you find the way back to your room.'

Pride: 'Which I also had managed by myself. I'm not accountable to him.'

Rationality: ...

Suddenly somebody came in, whom Kai would never had guessed. 

"HELLO SWEE~~~TIE!" 'Oh no...' It was the male nurse from before. "Go-chan told me in which room you would lie ^_____^ I'm fond of keeping you company ^o^ "

Pride: O_O Okay. Plan change. Just off!

With a sturdy swing Kai carried himself acrobatically into his wheel chair (Who said, he has a deficit with moving? ^-^ But I recommend not to imitate this ^^; ), while he took his medium-sized note book, set it in motion and rushed as fast as it was possible, out of his momentary abode passing this annoying 'man'. The pleased male nurse just grinned maliciously and set out to the next patient.

At this time Rei sat like before in the station for children and tried to easy down with sitting at the desk and painting with the kids. His feelings read of course in his face; that he wasn't intone to humour; that's why they didn't have silly pranks on him as a rule. "Reeiiii, what do ya think of my piiiic?" The same little girl, who gave him an image before, showed him again another one from her bed. "Ah, right! ^o^ " She took a coloured ball (*dingding* who noticed it in the first chapter XD ) beside her and threw it in his direction. 

All of the children knew that Rei could pay them his attention, if they called his attention to them. And this was done with throwing a ball or a pillow, which the Chinese evermore took back to them. This way didn't change till now. It's true that he wasn't able to hear, but his perceptive faculty was in return for it so much better. So he noticed through the vibration on the floor and from the eye corner, that his presence was in demand.

"That's the secret."

Also at this time Kai found the children ward and was right there to solve the riddle of the bounce of the ball. Forthwith he snatched one of them which rolled over to him, watched it contemplative and imitated the shortest in their doing. He threw it. And in addition to this also systematic at Rei's head. The other one looked over his left shoulder and smiled sweat dropped stroking over the spot with his right hand where the ball did hit him. This smile didn't stay for long though, when the raven haired caught sight of Kai. All the eyes of the children where now lifted up to both boys and gazed at them curiously, which was somehow unpleasant for Rei. Something tugged at his shirt and made him turn his head again in the other way. "Reeeiiii, who is thaaat? *looks questioningly*" Well, this made him kind of speechless (filthy, I know ). But this didn't stay for very long. Then suddenly behind him he was pulled by his pony tail, so that he was stumbling backwards and was falling lateral into Kai's lap.

"Hn." uttered this one and wheeled with the nonplused Rei out of the room, who wanted to stand up from his lap if the Russian didn't hinder him doing this with seizing his arm. "Stay there." hissed he annoyed, even if he knew, Rei couldn't hear him at all. The neko-jin wasn't indeed dull to understand what Kai expected from him. Thus the Chinese remained on his lap, although it was pretty embarrassing to be driven around this area, because every eye was turned to them. He also realized that Kai ignored the gaze which was somehow admirable. Someone, who didn't care of other's opinion, had to have much self-confidence.

Properly he should be still mad at Kai, but his wrath seemed to be evaporated.

After short time Kai stopped in front of the exit of the hospital, where the nice green park was too, in which Rei had gone to look for him earlier. He motioned him with a nod to set down from his lap and to follow him on his own feet, which the other teen did without any contradictions (...).

In the park there was a table with a chiseled chessboard on it, at which Kai made a halt, stood up shakily and dropped himself on one of those stone blocks. At least he had yet the strength in his arms to rise to his feet. 

Rei couldn't help but had to cast a side glance at his muscles and eye them. He was interrupted, when Kai abruptly took his note book and two pens out spreading them on the table. Amazed Rei watched him how he opened the note block, took a pen, wrote something on it and passed him at that the other pen. Hesitatingly the neko-jin received it and read the hand-written on the paper.

Kai: Can you read this?

At first Rei lop-sided his head, asked himself, what the whole thing should mean, but nodded then in confirmation. With a hand move Kai pointed on the paper and Rei started slowly to write.

Rei: What's with you? You surely noticed the fact, that I can read from your lips.

Kai: "Hn." I'm not a talkative guy. Besides it's just fair for you.

Rei: =oO=...=ò_ó= You don't have to have pity for me! I don't need any compassion!

Kai: *glare* Who says that I pity you? I feel silly if I speak alone before you.

Rei: *goingmad* Ah yes? Do you think its fun for me not to be able to speak?!?

Rei jumped up angrily from his seat with clenched fists banging on the table, threw the pen aside and would have escaped quickly from Kai had the Russian not grip his arm. The Chinese cast him a cross glare demanding him dumbly to let his arm go, but a concerned glare Kai was a match for him if not better. And he didn't allow him to tear himself away from him. Then Kai had to settle this with something he had never done before in his whole life. First he hesitated, got hardly his mouth open, but then he managed the impossible.

"I'm sorry."

It was faint, barely audible, but sufficient so that Rei could read it from his lips.

Till now he didn't know Kai not yet one day, though he knew that this wasn't one of his habits: to apologize.

It was certainly very hard to contrive those words over his lips. Besides it seemed that Kai didn't want to attack him with his words. Rather to approach him. Even though he never would admit this. And this made Rei grin.

When Kai loosened his grip on his arm, Rei scratched his head embarrassed and sat down simply before him with crossed legs on the ground. Then he pressed both hands together, compressed his eyes like this - == and begged with this gesture Kai's pardon. He knew for sure, that Kai couldn't know at the beginning, that he's deaf and dumb. He was just too stubborn to avow this.

The slate haired only turned his head aside, what should mean, that he accepted his excuse. Rei was so glad about this that he tousled his hair wildly and grinned as if he had eaten a banana transverse.

Then he started to prick his ears. No, he heard nothing! ^^; It was more like a reflex, then he sensed the vibrations of low pattering (or rather trampling), which Kai heard coming near with tearing tempo. Rei knew too well, what was coming up to them. The reason why he jumped onto his feet and whirled to the side, only to be...

"REIIIII!!!! 0 "

Bowled over by a pink haired something. It really blew his breath out of his chest, which he was used to though -,-;; The girl, now Kai had found out, sat now on Rei's belly and put his head in both of her hands, therewith he only looked at *her* and began apparently to tell him her half life story:

"ReiiiIwassoworried!Wherewereyou?!I'vemissedyousoooomuch!!!Doyouknowwhathappened?!?Maxsaid,thatTysonshouldhavesaid,thatGo-chantoldthem,thatapatientbrokeoutofhisroom,althoughhewasn'tallowedtodothis!Couldyoubelievethis,Rei?!?Thispersonmustbesuuuuuuchapig-headedfellow,whenheevenresistedGo-chan'sorders! "

It seemed that someone had blabbed out what had to do with Kai's 'escape', considering a certain male nurse ^^; 'Rei could be glad, that he didn't *hear* all this stuff,' thought the Russian for himself in this moment. Such a flood of words was beyond of endurance! And this 'something'? Did the Chinese know?(!) In any case it was visible to Rei, that it wasn't easy for him to read on her lips - =@___@=

"Hey, you, who can't distinguish between commas and full stop." Kai addressed her coolly and looked down to her in a way devaluating. The spoken one looked up to him and met unexpectedly the iciest glare she'd ever seen in her full 16 years. Coldness, rejection and disdain were to be seen and ran through her like a blood-curdling shudder, made her back away, down from Rei's belly and staring at Kai. It could be seen at her, that she was scared like a skittish animal which obeyed his mute master. Rei was very confused of this, for he couldn't get it as Kai spoke to her. Only when he touched her at her arm, she woke up out of her shocked condition and couldn't help but scowl venomously and distrustfully at Kai. 

"Who do you think you are?!" she scolded to him impetuously and showed him her teeth. 

Rei's eye brows knitted at her outburst, his eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he knew that she felt threatened by Kai. Probably her instinct for protecting the neko-jin did call her again in order that nobody may hurt him in any way.

Slowly the anger rose in him again. Compassion was the last thing he expected from someone. Why must everyone defend him when he's able to do this by himself...

With the right hand he turned her face to him and formed with his lips her name.

'Aha. So this woman is called Mariah.' Kai recognized and drew unconcerned his face away from both. He hadn't to see such a tear-jerker scene. 

"But...but Rei! I just wanted to...okay. Yeah, I've understood. Yes, I do!" This was everything what Kai heard when he slowly set himself in his wheel chair again. 'Now they'll kiss for reconciliation and everything was in a good order again. God, I'm sick of this.' With a powerful push his vehicle got underway and moved as fast as possible away from either one. His target was his room anew, the only place, where he wasn't confronted with such things and where he was alone for himself...

In a train of thoughts he went crunchily over the gravel way over the ramp into the entrance hall, where many excited people were running up and down like a horde of chickens. But this was not his business The only thing he yearned for now, was his bed and a locked room for blocking every kind of disturbance. Unfortunately right this moment Rei appeared in front of his feet squatting on the floor and made Kai stop abruptly before the hospital kiosk. The neko-jin smiled as though a happy event has happened and held his note book, which he left in the park in both hands; on it could be read:

Why did you go? =^o^=

'Why did he follow me? Didn't he have something better to do than going on my nerves?' "Leave me alone!" he responded brusquely and passed Rei. The former drew on the next page a big question-mark and held it beside his questioning face while he went along next to Kai and followed him at every turn. Kai made a halt again, looked steadily into Rei's orbs and shouted barely too loud:

"DON'T YOU SAVVY THIS?!? GET LOST!!!"

And with these last words he disappeared into the next lift and left Rei standing bewildered in the corridor, where the other patients and nurses were staring at him shaken and debated dismayed at what a incomprehensible behaviour the boy in the wheel chair had.

Rei wasn't clued up. He couldn't absolutely understand it, why Kai was so mad. He only discovered in his eyes a touch of disappointment and this was the inexplicable thing for him. Disappointed cause of what?

Head-shaking he took another elevator and pushed the 5, the storey, where Kai's room also was. He somehow had doted on this boy and he stuck to his guns as long as he found out, why he wasn't open up to other person.

When he reached the fifth floor, he trudged good-humoured to the room of the slate haired, whose door was wide open and made him think: 'Why did he let his door open?' Carefully he peeked in and found a picture of...

~*~*~ "I might put an end here, ne" 

Tyson: "You won't! *menaces with a baseball bat*" " O=O! Okay, okay, I go on!" ~*~*~

...a picture of comedy before his eyes. Kai sat there his left hand was fettered at the bed frame with a handcuff while the other one tried to repulse the attacks of a crazy male nurse and a spoon full of rice-pudding. Of course something of it missed the mark, what was seen on his bed as well as in his face, which was all over smeared with this adhesive stuff mixing up unsuspecting with his blue paintings. "Ah, come on my sugar babe. Please be good and eat your pap. We do want to regain your health, do we?" "I'm for damn not your SUGAR BABE! Beat it with your shitty pap and leave me alone!"

It amused the male nurse obviously to put Kai's monkey up and he wasn't the only one who had fun. Also Rei tried to suppress his mute laughter, but waved to them making them get to know that they weren't quite alone. 

"Ah! Hullo Rei~~~!" yelled our gay friend joyfully and waved back to the Chinese, keeping hardly on his feet. Perplexed Kai span his head in his direction, quiiiite blushing, what was yet a mistake, then quick! "Got you, rascal!" a spoon full of rice-pudding was crammed into his open mouth. Out of reflex he swallowed this morsel and cast a death glare á la Kai to the male nurse, noticed also Rei being already on the floor, splitting his sides with laughter. Properly it's nice to see him like that when it 1. Wasn't without a sound and 2. he wasn't amusing about him and his startled face. "Get out of my room! You can thrust the squash elsewhere!" hissed he furiously, which made the male nurse leapt up quickly. "Hatata, we are really moody today!" he tripped out of the room with a fleeting eye wink to Rei, who in the meantime came down from his fit of laughter.

Now silence was back again and both of them didn't know what to do or to 'say'. Kai looked down at himself and found a pretty mess before him. All over rice-pudding blobs, at his shirt and on his fresh made cover. "This *nurse* had nothing better to do than to splash me from top to bottom!" Kai even didn't perceive that he still tolerated Rei at his place, although he had said that he wanted nobody near him. (I think he simply missed this fact ^.~ ) In any case he took off his shirt head foremost, cleaned with it his face, removed unintentionally his paintings at the same time and laid his bare upper part of his body open. Rei had to swallow hard at this sight, never saw before someone in his age that muscular like his vis-á-vis. Besides he saw Kai without his blue triangles in his face, which made him immediately somehow...vulnerable. 

Also the small scars on upper arm and shoulder weren't unseen though. Concerned the Chinese walked over to him and stroke briefly over one at his left shoulder, which called Kai's attention for sure. Like being struck by lightning he gave his hand a slap and glared at him fiercely letting the neko-jin shiver inwardly for a short moment. He was aware now, what Mariah meant before when she told him feeling at Kai's side a certain coldness. But Rei wouldn't be Rei, if he wouldn't deal with it. With this he took the note book and wrote something on it without looking up to Kai. Then he gave him it back and went out to fetch some fresh bedding. He himself could also make the bed ^^

The Russian inspected the paper with the only sentence, which Rei passed him and read the following:

I will not hurt you.

It took a bit of time looking at the piece of paper, his face covered with doubt. Who could ascertain him that Rei didn't also belong to those who wanted to take advantage of him, to rid oneself of his strengths and then to throw him away like commodity, which you could always re-use? For years everybody demanded from him to work at himself for becoming later as heir the family's pride. What pride! Why should he care when he was deprived of his liberty? And Rei wasn't any different than the others. He certainly didn't to creep into friendship only to drop him at the end. Kai learned it in this way. Friendship just served to hurt other people, first in lulling oneself into security; then disemboweling him and subsequently running him down.

And this kind of trust Kai didn't want to bring up. At least he thought this till he met Rei. Now he was rattled, ranged from yes to no, though one foot was on the side of no. "Everybody can kiss my ass." muttered he in a huffish tone, didn't sense when someone stood at the door and knocked hard three times on the ground with a walking-stick. "If you think so, then I should disabuse you!" It was really his grandfather, who went up to him with thundering footsteps and swung his stick to strike out.

...

To be continued

A/N: Yeah! Finally a cliffhanger!!! XD *smirk* Those who want this to be continued only give me a review ^o^


	3. First Indications

A/N: Hi!!! Wew, this was my longest update and I hope, it will be the last .;; Forgive me for my laziness, my writing blockade a.s.o. ;___; 

Here my dedications:

@Raven's Lil Demon: You wanna write a BB fic cause of ME?! o.o Wow… I'm sorry for your blade ó.o 

@Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Thanks for your review °^o^°

@Just-some-girl1: My loyal reader, here your next chapter!

@Lunastargirl: I'm really sorry for the bad delay! 

@MadMaddie: Well, in this chap you will see Rei in another light ^-^

@the tigris: I love to put people on the rack! *smirks* But finally I managed to post this ^^; Thanks for your nice review!

@Renn: Maybe it will take a bit time until they find them together . I hope, you will read this further on ^^;

Kai, holding a sign: If you think, that this stupid author does own us, then you're on the wrong way.

.;;; Now let's start the fic!

**Chapter Three**

**First Indications**

**~~Somewhere in the hospital~~**

"Hey! You know very well, that you can't resign your examination!" 

"But Max! How could you be so cruel to me! T0T " 

"That's your own fault, when you get yourself an indigestion and make it worse with eating more ^^; " Gently the blond stroked over his friend's very spherical belly and grinned at him cheekily. The other one just pouted and turned his head away from him, while both of them walked through the long corridor and looked for the mother of Max, who worked as medical superintendent in this hospital.

"Woah, Max! I can't anymore!" cried the blue haired boy and bent forward slightly to suppress his pain. 

"Don't Tyson! Not here! Give your birth to somewhere else!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." 

" ^____^ " 

"It's better for me to go as fast as possible before I break down ~___~ "

**~~By Kai~~**

It was really Kai's grandfather who stood at the door with a strict glare being on the point of teaching him a lesson. Due to the cuff at his left hand Kai had no chance to flee. He did that, when he was being beaten up again. He stayed calm and said nothing. Neither crying nor begging for pardon he would do and this made him grudge.

Waiting for the hit, it came immediately. Once, twice the wooden stick struck him. He ignored the burning pain at his shoulder and the little wound on his forehead, letting the blood flow over his eye. And this made the grandfather much madder. 

"You think, that you can get away with this!" Kai waited for the next abuse and closed his eyes. But instead of it he heard him cry, split his eyes open again and looked up perplexed to see Rei, who had thrown the bed sheet over his grandfather's head and now stood before him with spread arms to protect him.

The old man pulled the cover away furiously boiled with rage and leered at the Chinese, who he looked back fiercely and was in his way. 

"YOU DARE TO CROSS MY WAY?!" He swung his walking stick directly at Rei. 

'DON'T!' Kai had rather cried out but his voice broke down, so that he had to observe how...

_~*~ "Haaa, today was pretty good day! I slept my fill, got a delicious breakfast and..." An excited Max rushes into the room, smiles in an odd way and sticks a sweat drop at his head. "Uhm, CS~~~!" "Yes? *looks innocently*" "Would you be so kind and continue this fic? *gazes weird*" "*gets flitters* Uhm, okay...~.~ " ~*~_

...how Rei seized the staff, raised his right leg and made the wood splinter. The stick was in pieces.

Kai's grandfather froze at this and gaped totally startled down to Rei, who still stood before Kai with stretched out arms to the side and didn't move one inch. His look said everything: 'Beat it.'

First the older man didn't stir a bit, didn't want to stand for that pert brat, but since his act would be noticed soon, he changed his plan, gnashed his teeth and turned his back to them.

"We will see each other again, Kai. And next time you will not get away that easy." With a raised head Mr. Hiwatari walked out of the room and didn't deign to look back at his grandchild anymore.

Rei watched the door as long as he was sure that this terrible person was really away, he addressed himself to Kai again.

Everything okay with you? put Rei the note book on Kai's lap, but no reaction of the slate haired was to be seen. His countenance was still covered from his bangs and the blood of his laceration tickled down his left face half. It didn't concern Kai very well, what happened around him and he didn't mind if he was beaten up again or not. 

Was this the right way? Was it just fair, that his grandfather has thrashed him? Was it the right punishment for his disobedience?

Right this moment his strands were stroked away from his face, and made him flinch with fright. Before him there was Rei, sitting with a first-aid box on his bed and was busy with binding Kai's hair backwards with his red bandana in order to not have them in the way of his doctoring. On the occasion his own bangs hung in his face, which didn't really seem to disturb him. Now it was more important to get Kai's wounded dressed as fast as possible.

Kai watched fascinated, how Rei rummaged out a little brown bottle and a cotton pad, dripping an amber coloured liquid and spread it gingerly on Kai's forehead. 

"Ks!" The gash burned like hell and caused him a light headache, but before long it vanished again and the feeling of relief swamped him wholly. Slowly Rei dabbed the tincture of iodine onto the bad looking injury and removed it with a water soaked pad; in the meanwhile dried up blood rill on his face. Gently Rei put his left hand on the other's cheek therewith he kept still and he could paste an adhesive plaster.

Pretty professional, it seemed for Kai. When the raven haired finished it, he quietly closed the first-aid box again and looked directly into Kai's dark red eyes. But now the Russian noticed that he'd dropped all his rage, all his desperation and apathy and did nothing but stare benumbed at Rei and let him tend himself. Through a hand move by Rei he was distracted and he saw him writing again in his note book.

Is there still something, which hurts? Kai tipped on his shoulder and pulled his shirt aside, just to show a great violet coloured effusion. Aghast Rei drew near and wanted to inspect the spot more precise, if Kai hadn't slap his hand away. Depression showed up on the neko-jin's face. 

I will get somebody to check it. =ó.o= Rei wanted to stand up, when Kai seized his arm abruptly and pulled him down on his bed again. 

"You won't do this." Rei could read from his lips and shook with his head a 'why'.

"It's nobody's business as well as yours." A 'but' formed on Rei's lips, which Kai killed with another glare. Now also, Rei noticed it that Kai still held him at his arm and felt, how the blood shot in his head. Hesitating slightly he pointed Kai to it, whereupon the other one let off immediately and also kinda flushed.

Both of them didn't dare to look into the other's eyes: one with lowered look, one turned to the window. With the left hand Rei scribbled a Gomen on Kai's blotter, since his right one felt like numb and couldn't be moved.

"Hn." They didn't know what to 'say' or to do, having already forgot the incident. Kai mumbled something unintelligible, which the Chinese self wasn't able to read from his lips. The question was written in his face.

Kai struggled with a "Thank you" and hid his returning redness behind his bangs, while Rei's eyes lightened up and increased in brightness. Kai sensed how he was stared at by his vis-à-vis and because of this he turned back annoyed. He twitched shaken when he saw the joy beaming face of the neko-jin and observed at the same time, how he grasped his hand and squeezed it. 'What happened to him to behave like this?!' *blushes*

"Hatata, you're looking very well as cute couple! ^o^ " Out of a blue sky our much too well-known male nurse came up at the door with fresh bed-linen and a new sheet in his arm. As if a snake had bitten him, Kai tore himself away from Rei and glared one of his most dreadful death glares at the 'sister', since he had owed this to him, that it came so far with his grandfather (as if he had more a chance with a broken leg _ ). 

"Ah, don't look that mad, my darling. Now I will free you from your grief ^____^ "

Soon he drew a key out of his breast pocket, let it tinkle once and unlocked the cuff still with a gayish face (LOOOOL X3 ). At once after he did this, Kai wanted to fall on him, when a stabbing pain hadn't rushed through his shoulder.

'There you are' it flashed on Rei's mind. 'He pretends like the spot doesn't hurt anymore, this thick-head.' and he fetched anew the first-aid box, while he intimated our male nurse with one hand to vanish as fast as he could without Kai catching this. 

"Oh good grief! I really forgot the clinical thermometer! I'll soon back, my creamy cookie! ^.~ " 

"I'M NOT YOUR CREAMY C...KSS!" And again his shoulder made itself known and Kai silence together ^_^;

This was the sign for Rei to act and he shoved behind him his shirt aside to examine the quite swollen bruise and to master it with a cooling compress (first-aid box with cold-storage ^.~ ).

"YEOW!" Kai screamed and nearly jumped out of his bed, when Rei didn't catch him from behind. 

"Let me go, you ass, or you will pay for this!" he hissed frantically; wound in Rei's grip and tried to loosen the twined fingers before his chest. But they held together like glue which made Kai more furious than before. "Are you deaf or what?!"

.

.

.

He came to a standstill and stopped his struggling.

How foolish he was, so stupid. He was glad, that Rei was standing behind him. What Kai had cried out, would have hit him hard for certain.

Still and calm he stayed on his bed. His head again was filled with chaos, floated with strange emotions, and made him feel hot and cold on his skin. He felt, how Rei released himself from him, how the warmth left him, and saw Rei writing again something in his note book. 

Now am I allowed to get a doctor who will look at it? Kai just nodded silently and let Rei go. Now he sat alone again in his room.

**~~Later~~**

The bruise was dressed and the laceration got a second look, but it wasn't that bad as it looked alike due to Rei who did a great job in doctoring Kai. Now Rei joined the Russian. But Kai wasn't so talkative by now (so like always ^^;; ), that's why Rei considered asking.

Rei: What do you have on your mind?

Kai: Not your business.

Rei: I think yes. =^^=

Kai looked at Rei and found a warm smile on his face. Can he maybe trust him though?

Rei: When I held you fast, you certainly called loudly, I shall let you off, although I was in the back of you.

Again Kai was distressed, concerning Rei's knowledge of human nature, visible at his 'slipped' expression. The Chinese hit the nail on the head!

Kai: Slowly you become sinister.

This made being Rei overwhelmed with laughter, he jerked and trembled that much.

"Hmph." It didn't leave Kai's mind, that he nearly dragged someone into his business. Something serious could have happened to Rei, since he hadn't been fit to fight. 

'What does this guy want from me anyhow? Why does he interfere in affairs, which don't concern him?! It's too dangerous...'

Again he took the pen and wrote something in his note book, reluctantly:

 Scram! I want to be alone!

Rei: Why? I thought the encounter with the man had shocked you and you need someone to stand by now.

Kai: Ts, I can gladly dispense with it. Don't you savvy it with your sparrow brain, that I want my peace?

Rei looked at Kai in a weird way, the eyes so empty and his face without any expression. He stood up, walked to the door and closed it after him. The absolute silence took place again...

***~Rei's POV~***

'How could someone be so cranky?!' I walked down the corridor, angered cause of Kai's insulting words. 'What have I done to him, that he treats me so gruffly now?! I don't get him.' At this moment I stood still in the middle of the passage, and then suddenly I got aware of one thing:

I couldn't understand Kai. For the very first time my knowledge about the people failed. But a little while ago I  knew how to do it! How could this happen, that a boy gives me a great deal of trouble, so that I'm not possible anymore to put myself into his mind? 'Is it due to this...?'

When I entered Kai's room with the bed-linen, I saw how this loathsome guy struck out at him. It was worse, that Kai didn't offer resistance, but accepting it that easy!

'Possibly I don't understand him, because my father has never beaten me.'

Now there it was again, this stabbing in the chest, the sign of guilt. 'Father...'

***~****Normal**** POV~***

**~~In Kai's room~~**

The slate haired had leaned back into his pillow and listened to the silent noises, which came through the door and let him join to the bustle, which was held outside every day. And who belonged to this? Of course Sister Go, who burst in customarily and couldn't be stopped like always. 

"Hello~~~! I've heard of the laceration at your head and the bruise at your shoulder! I don't want to ask, how this came about, but you should be more careful, if you want to come out of here soon ^___^ " 

"Spare me your commentaries and finish your work." Kai said sulkily in a low voice and wanted to turn to the side, but his bruise still hurt too much for such actions.

"Na, na, its better that we should stay calm. As I can see, Shushu didn't make your bed. He's likely flirting again with some acquaintances at the check-in-desk. ^___^ " 

"Spare me your gossip and do it at least!" It became critical for Kai's mood, and then it sank and sank. And if this went on like this, he couldn't guarantee to keep someone alive.

"Where's Rei?" 

"Dunno. I don't give a damn, where he is." The nurse didn't add anything to this and did her work. To see her that quiet was kinda fishy to the Russian, but it was more comfortable than to hear her loud and hoarse alto-voice.

"Kai?" The addressed one turned to sister Go and discovered for the first time another expression than this happy and careless one, which always wanted to encourage someone. This was nothing but sorrow and compassion.

"You should know, Kai, Rei wasn't deaf and dumb since his birth."

**~~In the hospital corridor~~**

When Rei was often asked to get out of their way, his mind was roused again.

'I'll take him to task. More or less...' 

Without further ado he went back on the same way, began to run like a lunatic and hastened ultimately down the passages. Then this restlessness didn't leave him, which accumulated in him more and more. He wanted to help him and maybe even himself...

**~~In the room~~**

The Russian looked up to her, for the first time with another expression than a severe face. A question was on the tip of his tongue, which he couldn't spell though. As if he was like paralyzed.

"I know what you want to ask. He...became like this. No accident or something similar did cause this. It was his..."

Abruptly the door was banged open and Rei stood exhausted and totally out of breath. As though the devil in person has driven him to run through the hospital corridors like wild, and to run down some nurses. His look changed from sister Go to Kai and back and he noticed, that he had disturbed them in their conversation. First he didn't get it, what had happened there, because he saw earnest and oppression in Go's face, which didn't fit to her at all. But like a shot he suspected, what she wanted to tell Kai. His frame of mind changed immediately and you cannot say that this looked like pleasure. With reddened cheeks and flashing eyes he hurried mad to sister Go and started to gesticulate wildly, what Kai of course couldn't understand.

Rei: |Did you tell him anything?!|

Go: *shakes* |No! I didn't!|

Rei: |But you wanted to!|

He got beside himself with rage, totally desperate that sister Go almost had said his most profound secret to somebody. It put him into an inner conflict, made him seize her wrists, looking deeply in her eyes and forming with his lips a "Go out". Sister Go sensed something like angst, since she had never seen Rei like that. But she resisted his look, when he then let her go and she disappeared out of the room closing the door behind her faintly.

Rei breathed heavily from his sprint through the corridors and before he was aware of it, tears ran down his cheeks. He turned fast away from Kai; he didn't want him to see him like this, and buried his hands into his tousled hair.

The Russian didn't distort one face muscle, still looking over to Rei spell bounded. He had witnessed the silent conversation and saw how Rei had become irritated vehemently and now was standing in front of him with his back to him. This was especially the most impressive spectacle he had ever seen. Not even his grandfather could be so mad even if he roared so much. This wrath's shining in those golden eyes, every single tensed muscle, those quivering lips. Those things had fascinated Kai.

Slowly and carefully Kai got out of his bed. What sister Go has told him...it was kinda unbelievable. Rei wasn't deaf and dumb indeed?! It gave him no rest, to know, that the Chinese was possible to talk to him, if he wanted it! Dragging his plaster leg Kai limped to Rei, who still stood there and didn't move one inch. When he touched him on his shoulder, it was like if the neko-jin has burnt himself at it flinching that bad. Then Kai saw them, the tears moistening the face of the normally happy boy and reddening the skin. But Rei covered it with both hands, too weak to run away even now, and wished that everything had to have an end finally. Why me? Why do I have to suffer like this?

'Because it was my fault...'

Suddenly the strength in his legs left him and he sank onto his knees. Bowing down to the front he was overcome by silent sobs, taking his breath and nearly smothering him. He hyperventilated.

When Kai got this into sight, panic obtruded himself. He didn't know what to do in such a situation. Should he call someone? Then they would ask awkward questions later. Now what to do?

Carefully he sank down, kneeled onto his right leg, since he had to have an eye on his left one, that he didn't move it very much, and sat down right behind Rei. First he still hesitated, but then he took him timidly into his arms and stopped his trembling. Then rocking him back and forth, Rei calmed down and lay calm in Kai's embrace. He also started to breathe more regular and relaxed in this comfortable warmth. But now Rei saw  the stretched out plaster leg next to him and realized that it was Kai, who pulled him into his arms, and turned around startled. His lips formed a 'what'.

Kai couldn't stand his look and veered his head away, his cheeks covered with a light hue of red. 

"That's the last time I help you, got it?" Now Rei got red too and couldn't help it. He threw himself at Kai and overturned him. "ARE YOU GOING NUTS?!" The Russian took Rei's head in both hand and turned it to himself. "You psycho, get off of me! *glares*"

And if it wasn't bad enough, the door was slammed open.

"REIII!!! Are you here anywhere?!" A cheerful blond boy peered in the room and called after the Chinese and found him immediately lying on the ground in the arms of another boy.

"Oh! There you are! As I can see, I'm an intruder! ^___^ But I just wanted to let you know, that Tyson and I are here in this area, cause he caught again another indigestion and sits at the moment in my mom's consulting room. Will we see you later? You can bring your friend with you! ^o^ "

You can imagine, how funny Kai and Rei had to appear, to be 'caught' by someone and then in addition in such a predicament! Rei nodded briefly and smiled a bit afflicted, while he got off of Kai. 

"Cool! See you later then at our usual place! XD " And yet the boy disappeared again with a slight door click.

"Why did you tell him, that I would come along with you?! I'm NOT your friend!" Kai was upset again, and then he was seen in such an embarrassing situation. Rei just grinned and was happier than before. "And what are you grinning so dumb at?!" Well, no answer. What are you expecting from a deaf-mute? Aside from, that he isn't really one .

Rei stood up, fetched his note book, went back to him, who still sat on the floor, and wrote the lines:

I suppose you don't want to admit it, do you? Since I met you for the first time, I already knew, we would get along well with each other. And you can say what you want: We are friends now. Besides...

"What." Kai was very annoyed of that, what he has read. 'What did come to his mind?!'

Rei: I like you. =^^=

This made the slate haired speechless. Rei...liked him?! Although he was always so cold to him? The Chinese had to be hit at his head!

Rei: And you will come along, if you want to or not. Don't always run away from people. =^___^=

Kai: I don't run away!

Rei: There you go! Then you can go with me! =^o^=

Kai: *grumbles*

And with this Kai was completely tripped up by Rei and had to trot in his wheel chair after him to meet with Max and Tyson in the park, the so called friends of the neko-jin. In that time Kai had forgotten again, what he wanted to ask Rei...

When they arrived in the park, they didn't go like usual to the stone flags with the chess patterns, but walked further till they landed on a great meadow, where the Russian couldn't trust his eyes.

...

TBC

A/N: Okay, here the end of this chapter! I hope you liked this one and want to give me review ^^ Therewith I can impove.

Bye

crimsi


	4. Revelation

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for your reviews! XD It made me really happy! Here your next chapter!!! Sorry, if my 'faces' don't appear! TT

Forth Chapter  
  
Revelation  
  
Kai saw a thing with bluish hair and a face that looked like the moon, eating a pile of food, which was laid on a picnic cover and became nothing in a few minutes. The Russian wasn't sure if this thing was human or just someone, who had a stomach like a whale; a tub without a bottom. It wouldn't surprise him if this 'person' would bite his hand off, if there wasn't anything else to wolf down on.  
  
"Oh! Rei! Over here!" They saw the blonde boy again, waving manically with a broad grin on his lips while he motioned the 'boy' next to him to stop gobbling and to have a look at their new guests.   
  
"Tyson! Look, Rei is coming with his boy friend o " But the raven haired waved a 'no' with embarrassment, took a place beside Max and began with making numerous signs with his hands, which Kai of course couldn't understand again. It seemed that the blonde boy had also the ability of the language of gestures and had this grin stuck on his face as always.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Why did I have the feeling of being the sucker? Maybe due to the fact that I didn't have clue of what Rei and this sugar high boy, I think his name was Max since Rei has told me on the way to 'their' place, were talking about. But watching the other one with the dumb face I wasn't the only one, who couldn't understand them.   
  
"Hi! My name is Tyson! Wanna eat something?" He offered me a piece of chocolate-cake which I simply ignored, since I hadn't the attention to speak with someone else.   
  
"Hey! Are you also deaf and dumb like Rei?"   
  
I span my head in his direction and glared down to him, feeling annoyed of his voice and his whole being.   
  
"No, I'm not." I retorted and snatched his piece of cake out of his hand (Wohoo! First time we see Kai eating something sweet! . ) and started to eat it. I can't explain, why I behaved like this, but seeing how Rei is so happy with this guy with whom he can freely talk, it made me feel like boiling.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to act that touchy! I'm also not able to talk with Rei like that! ò.ó " I still gazed at him down from my wheel chair while I ate this kinda tasty cake piece. At once a hand broke the eye contact between me and this glutton and waved up and down. I blinked at it annoyed and looked down to Rei, who sat there with this warm smile and made a few gestures. My face resembled a question mark.  
  
"Rei said, if you don't want to join us on the cover - " translated Max for me and pointed to a free spot. I looked to the side and said in a huffish tone, that I wasn't interested in their little party, caused by this chubby boy a sulking-corner on his lips. Why I let myself be persuaded by Rei to come along with him at all although I strove against it?  
  
"You don't want to be alone."   
  
I twitched a little, hearing a voice from the side, and turned my head back to look into a charming smile from Rei. For a moment I thought he had spoken those words aloud when I noticed that it was Max' voice again.   
  
"Rei said this because you've got this absent-minded stare. Is something worrying you at all?" I wanted to answer harshly again, if Rei didn't have this weird gaze on me, taking my voice. I let this drop and just shook my head.   
  
At this moment a person came near, audible by the footsteps over the crunching gravel.   
  
"Hello Kai! I've nearly forgotten your investigation you'll have by Doctor Fukuzawa. Come on, I'll take you to his consulting room . " Again this woman, who caused me and now also Rei so much trouble. Speaking of him I saw him looking at her contemptuously, which she responded with an excusing expression in her eyes, but he didn't give in for mercy. Her shoulders hung limp like cut off strings of a marionette and her features inclined to the ground like being pulled down with weights.  
  
Being not affected I saw sadness flickering in her eyes and set in motion without saying something. She walked next to me and left Rei and the others behind, her head lowered like a guilt corroded criminal after his death-warrant. She was in many ways a bundle of nerves.  
  
"Stop looking like that! If he had been really that pissed off of you, he would have simply ignored you." I stated ill-humoured and rolled energetically over the ramp into the entrance hall. "After all I don't think he's one of those people who are so resentful." I glanced in her direction and discovered this pitiful appearance again, which established firmly though and showed me her real nature again: head risen up and standing erect.  
  
"And something more..." I got her full attention "...if there's something about Rei, then I want to hear it from his mouth and not from someone's else." She nodded timidly at my 'order' and finally attended to her job as nurse with taking the wheel chair and shoving me to the doctor. I heard her sighing with relieve.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Rei still sat next to Max and Tyson and was now in a bad mood. Seeing Sister Go wasn't quite pleasing for him which was what both boys noticed at once.   
  
Rei, what happened to you and Go-chan?   
  
Rei shook his head as a sign of not wanting to talk about this subject and took a sip of his plastic cup with orange juice. Max knew very well, that it was more than rare to see their friend with such a sour face, which is why he didn't let him got with this so easy. He took his head in both hands, since he refused to look in their direction, and said right in his face:  
  
"Stop being that stubborn! Are we friends or not?!"   
  
Rei gaped at him confused, didn't know why the blonde was so excited about him. He nodded slightly and took off his hands. Then he started to tell hesitantly his friends, with Max translating him for Tyson, what Sister Go almost blabbed out...his cruel secret.   
  
"Oh, that's not good." said Tyson with a frown while he gorged another sandwich (Didn't he have indigestion a little while ago...? .; ).  
  
Of course he and Max knew about Rei's true nature, that he was able to speak anyhow. But even they couldn't do anything to elicit a word from him. Nevertheless Tyson and Max could understand Rei's momentary situation.   
  
"Do you actually want him to know this?" asked the blue haired seriously, feeling his hand squeezed by Max. Rei didn't 'answer' and took a Pocky stick (1) in his mouth corner. The quite happy atmosphere has turned into an indisposed silence, which seemed to be unbreakable, when a certain blonde couldn't bear this anymore.  
  
Hey! Let me ask you one thing: Max thought over briefly Are YOU trusting him?  
  
Max was aware, that his boy friend wasn't a master of the language of gestures, which is why it was not very fair in front of him to do this, but he also knew, that it was the only chance for Rei to be more 'spoken' up. Hesitating Rei raised his hands and explained:   
  
Well, I don't really know if I can trust him, cause he doesn't want to trust me.   
  
Tyson saw the concern in his eyes, but didn't mention something, knowing, that this would break the filmy contact between Rei and Max. He understood what Max was aiming for, which is why he kept still.  
  
Rei: He's the first person in my whole life I can't quite get.  
  
Max: And this makes you feel in a way powerless, right?   
  
The neko-jin nodded like being in trance.   
  
Max: Why didn't you talk with him about this?  
  
Rei: About what?   
  
Max: About the fact, why he doesn't want to trust you.   
  
Rei: I didn't want to hurt him.   
  
Max: And you think this can go on like this?  
  
Rei shook his head vehemently. NO! Max saw his confusion and was likewise infected from it.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tug at his shirt, looked to the side to Tyson, who implied him to come near therewith he could whisper something into his ear. Rei didn't notice their conversation because he had lowered his head in grief. But feeling a motion from the side he took a look and caught up some words from Max' lips till the blonde cupped it with his left hand.   
  
"Really? Are you sure?" he read and saw the kinda shocked face of him.   
  
'What has Tyson told him? =oO= ' He tapped on Max' shoulder to make him look again to his side. The freckled boy turned surprised to him and was now happier than before as though he has gotten a big ice cream cup and chocolate sauce.   
  
"Rei! You will manage this. I know it! XD " And a cherry above all.  
  
Now the raven haired was looking more than puzzled.   
  
Rei: What did Tyson say, that you now act that weird?  
  
=oO=  
  
"You will find this out by yourself . " He gave the Chinese a little push. "Now go after him!" The neko-jin was visibly confused but obeyed Max' order.  
  
At Fukusawa's consulting room  
  
"Hm, 'kay lil boy, just say 'Aaah'." But Kai did not like that and sat there in his wheel chair with crossed arms and a glare like   
  
'Don't touch me or I will bite your hand off!'.   
  
For Kai it was waste of time and kid's stuff, apart from what he was treated like a child.  
  
"sighs Come on, boy, just be nice and open your mouth." But Kai wasn't nice and turned his head away from the wooden thing which looked like the stick of a popsicle.   
  
"Phew. Is he always like that?" applied Doctor Fukuzawa to Sister Go.   
  
"Most of the time . "  
  
All at once she felt something pulling at her white coat making her look around. Everything she saw was just a smile tugging on the Chinese's lips, what made her exceedingly glad. Apparently he had forgiven her .   
  
"Oh! Hello Rei!"  
  
Kai raised his eyes to Sister Go, seeing him stepping forth from behind her back. His mouth opened slightly in astonishment.   
  
"Finally you cooperate! "  
  
And yet the Russian had the stick on his tongue. "Aah!" He cried in surprise and looked back to the doctor (quite famous, this scene, ne? X3 ).  
  
"Here we go! Was it that bad?" Kai just sent him about a half million of death glares to shut his mouth, but this left him cold.   
  
"Now we have to get rid of your shirt. Please disengage yourself."  
  
At one eye wink the slate haired cheek's flamed up red, thinking of Rei seeing him half naked. But since when was he so shy?  
  
"Oh, Rei, could you maybe get me something to drink? Kai needs his pain-killers to swallow soon." Rei did what was told him and went after a glass with water.  
  
"So, now you can take off your shirt o "   
  
"No."  
  
Silence for a moment. "No? Why?" Sister Go thought Kai didn't want to because Rei was there, but seeming this wasn't the only reason.   
  
"What are you hiding from us?" asked Doctor Fukuzawa with a touch of seriousness in his low rough voice. Kai sighed a bit and pulled off slowly his white hospital shirt.  
  
'It doesn't matter anymore.' Then sooner or later it couldn't be missed anymore.  
  
Sister Go had to cup a hand over her mouth to suppress a small cry: The whole back of her patient was covered with welts; streams which flashed up red and lilac; many short ones and less as long as a half yard.  
  
Scars, which will never leave him in his entire life.  
  
How could a boy like him suffer so much? How could someone be so cruel to his own flesh?! Then it was obvious for Go-chan, that Kai got this pain from the same person like the laceration and the effusion.   
  
"Ho..how..?" She wasn't able to continue her sentence since her throat felt like strangled.  
  
"When I was taken to hospital, I insisted on changing my clothes on my own. And this went on till now so nobody has seen my marks." Kai stared at Doctor Fukuzawa, in his eyes a hidden question.  
  
"We won't say anything to Rei nor to anyone else. It's my professional direction as a doctor." Kai nodded and let his eyes closed.   
  
Yet it sufficed, that everyone has seen his scars at his upper arm, and he wanted to leave it like that. Especially Rei shouldn't know this...  
  
At the time when he pulled off his shirt due to the attacks of our male nurse (snicker) his back turned off from Rei's sight, so that he only saw the scars on his arms.   
  
"Okay, we're done with the examination." Doctor Fukuzawa put his stethoscope away and made some notes for his documents. "It's better to wear your shirt again in doing so Rei won't see them." said Sister Go in a lower voice and passed Kai his white top, which he pulled over a bit hastily.   
  
Right this moment the mentioned came back with a smile gracing his face and gave Kai the wanted water. Without a word of gratitude the Russian accepted this and swallowed his given pain-killers unresisting, always with one eye to the raven haired, which still shone with his kindliness. He nearly got a bad feeling about his gross behaviour to him.   
  
"What are you grinning for?" asked Kai in not such a big voice while he emptied his cup. Rei looked a bit helpless because he didn't know how to explain this to Kai without using his hands, since the slate haired has left his blotter in his room. "Ah, whatever."  
  
Slowly he addressed himself to Doctor Fukuzawa, because his urge drove him to gratify his impatience.   
  
"How long do I have to stay here?" It sounded like he wanted almost to break out of the hospital. "Well, we'll have to have a longer look on your leg and your newer injury at your head for avoiding any future problems." The doctor cleared once his throat "I guess you're out in about three weeks.  
  
"What!" Now the slate haired had to stay one week more in this cage of sick people, always taking the fact in to consideration that his grandfather still can seize the opportunity to teach him another lesson. Not a very comforting feeling...  
  
All of a sudden he snapped out of his thoughts when someone took his wheel chair and shoved him out of the consulting room back into his room. A glint over his shoulder told him, that it was Rei, who still had this soft smile, but didn't notice Kai's look. Apparently he was told by Sister Go to take Kai back.  
  
He spaced out in a way, but was aware at the same time, that he didn't bump into someone with the vehicle.  
  
Kai wanted to say something e.g. that he could go by himself, but...having a chauffeur wasn't also that bad (Sure... ).  
  
The day drew to close and the sky coloured red, dipped Kai's room in a smooth orange and lightened it for the last time before the night came on with its dull dark blue. Rei was the whole time at Kai's side sitting on his bed and always tried to start a conversation with him, which was more or less successful.  
  
Rei: How did you break your leg?  
  
Kai: looks at him strange I climbed up in a tree and fell when the bough under my feet gave in.   
  
=o.o=  
  
Rei made the gesture of giggling, but apologized at once.  
  
Rei: Sorry, but you don't really look like a booby. =.=  
  
Kai: grumbles ...  
  
Rei: Do you like climbing? Or why did you do these aecrobatics? =oO=  
  
At this moment Kai kept silent for a while and avoided any eye contact, which of course didn't escape the neko-jin's notice. He just wanted to write, that he didn't have to answer to this, when he was interrupted by his vis-à-vis with snatching the note book away.  
  
Kai: I've tried to flee from my grandfather's house.  
  
And put it aside afterwards.  
  
Now Rei's expression slipped off into a stunned one. He wasn't prepared to this. Kai was starting to trust him with telling him one of his concerns instead of writing to him, that it wasn't one of his businesses!  
  
=o.o=  
  
What. asked Kai with an annoyed (writing) character (Can I say this in that way? . ) and fanned a bit with his blotter before Rei's face. The Chinese woke up from his absent-mindedness and took puzzled the pad.  
  
Rei: It's just  
  
He stood still in his doing for a few secs.  
  
Rei: I'm happy   
  
Kai frowned at him with the question in his countenance, what made him so happy, till someone knocked at the door and opened it slightly. He turned to it to see Sister Go standing in the door frame, induced Rei to look in her direction too. She made some motions with her hands, what made him flinch for short.  
  
Kai sensed this surely, but didn't ask about the matter. Then he saw a man stepping forth from the back of the nurse and reached out a hand for Rei's.  
  
The man was about thirty, had dark short hair and bluish eyes, which seemed to be tired and lusterless. Not like his skin, radiating an almost white, that his skinny face showed up a kind of transparency. A very light smile lay on his lips, which were thin like a line.  
  
Rei got off Kai's bed and walked slowly to this guy. He gripped the offered hand, waved the Russian a fast good bye, whereby he didn't dare to look at him properly, and went out of his room. At this he looked so small next to the lean man, as though he was 10 and not 16.  
  
The door closed with a soft 'click' and left only Sister Go and her patient alone in the room. Kai still wondered, who this guy was, when his question was answered:  
  
"That was Rei's father."  
  
...  
  
TBC  
  
(1) You know those long salt crackers just without salt but with a chocolate or strawberry mantle? (watched "Gravitation" . )  
  
A/N: Again it ended up with Go-chan and Mr. Coldheart X3 I hope it won't take long next time. And Devlinn: Never mind!!! XD 


	5. Day of Awkwardnesses

**A/N:** Heya peopz! My, my, I will never change --; Now I really needed two months for an update --;; Hope you all can forgive me ;-; My thanks go to **Songs make me cry, Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, TNTiggris, Siver-eyes Magician Girl** and of course **Devlinn Reiko-sama** for the betareading! XD  
  
------------- = short scene successions  
  
**Fifth Chapter  
  
Day of Awkwardnesses  
**  
The sun rose and shone through the window shades. Kai was already up then at present while one thought preoccupied him: Why did Rei close his mind from the outer world? It was obvious, that something had happened to the boy, that he renounced all of his senses except sight for protecting himself. But what the Russian didn't still know. There was another thing, which didn't leave him alone: Why did he worry about the Chinese on the whole? Didn't he have enough problems on his own?  
  
"Good morning, my cream pile!" Like this for example.  
  
"Shu-chan is coming to make you happy! XD "  
  
"In disappearing and fuck off." said Kai gruffly and threw his blanket over his head.  
  
"Ah, come on, smoochy poochy, don't be so stubborn! . pulls cover away Now your bed linen will be changed o "  
  
"Leave my blanket on! tugs My bed was already sheeted yesterday!"  
  
"Nonsense, darling! You can never make your bed sufficiently! X3 Besides I need an excuse for being at your side . "  
  
With shock the Russian let go and got slightly blue in the face, you can say as substitute for his paintings, which he didn't paint on anymore since the meeting with his grandfather.  
  
"Ha, you're so wonderfully doll XD It doesn't wonder me, that Rei dotes on you " Immediately the quite unwholesome colour turned over into a deep red, which induced Kai to tear his blanket away from Shushu's hands, hide himself under it and let his annoying male nurse know, where the door was.  
  
"That will not do, my butter tartlet! Today we begin your walking attempts and since Go-chan hasn't time for you for this term, I will care for you today! . I will treat you very gently too hg "  
  
It made Kai shake inwardly to know that he was being saddled with this fag. And said Chinese hadn't still shown himself. But "walking attempts" he couldn't keep for himself and peeked out of his cover.  
  
"Of course, my praliné! You don't really want your muscles to be as weak as pudding! Besides you shall get rid of your plaster before."  
  
It couldn't be missed, how a tinge of joy was reflected in Kai's eyes, to know, that everything went smoothly an ascending tendency and he soon be not fettered anymore to the wheel chair. A matter of course he showed this in no way and climbed down from his bed into his vehicle.  
  
"But at first we get you washed." By means of the grin, which Shushu has put on, Kai couldn't help but get thoughts of flight. Yet he wanted to roll passing the joyful queer, if this one hadn't grasped the knobs of his chair.  
  
"Hatata, we don't want to dodge the washing, do we, you mudlark!" he said and nudged Kai briefly on the nose. The Russian would have jumped up out of his chair and strangle the male nurse, but his plaster leg knew how to prevent this. Grumbling he gave up, more for the satisfaction of Shu-chan, who wanted to shove him out through the door right now, when a young delicate nurse had come to meet them, with a full tray in her hands, who had the purpose going to see our quite good looking slate haired and bringing him his breakfast. Of course it happened at the précised moment.  
  
The pretty nurse bumped inadvertently against the wheel chair, therefore she let the glass with orange juice tilt directly over Kai's head, and had nothing better to do than with shock leaving the tray of her hand for short, so that the entire breakfast snuggled in Kai's lap and his beaming white shirt was just a sole jam blot.  
  
In such a case Kai has actually gotten a tantrum and has boomed against her, but instead of this he tried to keep his countenance and pointed to the extremely shocked male nurse to go further, while the orange juice slowly trickled over his forehead (Sometimes I tend to very long sentences...--;; )  
  
And so they passed the pale employee, who could forget her chances to show off to her patient, and went straight to the washroom, turning every gaze to them of course.  
  
"Hehe, at least you have now a true reason going for a shower .; "  
  
"Hm."  
  
Until now Kai just had his quick cleaning in his room and always refused to do anything more than that. Now it couldn't be held back anymore, but he also welcomed the thought of finally feeling warm water again over his body.  
  
When they arrived at the colossal bath, Kai 'entreated' his attendant for not watching him taking his clothes off.  
  
"Turn away! opens pants And woe be to you to if you have a look into my douche. I will break all your bones!" "Haa, how charming you are today . But first of all we have to wrap up you plaster leg, we don't want it going wet right now o " "Which logic does this have, if I will get rid of it anyway ? ô.ó "  
  
"Well, if it gets wet, the plaster will be firmer than before. And we don't want this to get you more trouble in removing this, do we? . " (Dunno, if this is possible --;; ) "And why didn't we go directly to the doctor?!" sounded Kai a bit nettled. "Do you really want to go in this get-up to Doctor Fukuzawa? Besmeared with food from top to bottom! X3 "  
  
Kai growled something. He felt angry that the queer was right, and took off first his wide pants, so that he only stood there with boxers and shirt before him.  
  
Shu: My God, you look very juicy .  
  
Kai - deathglare  
  
Shu: Uhm....Now we make your plaster leg waterproof!  
  
So the young male nurse wrapped a kind of foil around the slowly healed up leg.  
  
Shu: Here you go! Now you can splash as much as you want! XD  
  
Kai: Beat it! #throws with the soap bar#  
  
Shu: Hey! I'm going! How could someone be so touchy?  
  
Yet Shushu tripped away from the scene...  
  
Kai: #mumbles# After all alone. #pulls shirt up#  
  
....for peeping again around the corner.  
  
Shu: What I wanted to add.  
  
Kai: I said BEAT IT! #throws brush#  
  
"KYAAAA!!!" screamed the male nurse and made off without delay.  
  
"Damn fag! Peep somewhere else!" Kai cried after him before he got rid of his clothes completely.  
  
The douche, where he stood (Bathing wasn't really possible --;; ), didn't have neither a curtain nor a door, so that everyone could look into his shower. Kai found this of course not very comforting, but since his private gay nurse had assured him of not being disturbed by other patients, cause not one preferred to take a shower or bath at that time.  
  
'For all that it is...'  
  
Lost in space he reached for the prepared shampoo and shampooed his hair, when he suddenly saw something one meter in front of his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What a grouch! I only wanted to tell him..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"WOOOOOAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...that Rei was waiting for him next door -.- Hmph!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a smacking sound Kai pressed himself against the wall and stared at the board with the "Hello" on it. It couldn't be anybody else than the neko- jin, who came up with such a thing.  
  
"Rei?!" asked he aloud, hit himself then with the flat of the hand at his forehead. The plastic board with the pen and the little sponge went up and down and waited to be received.  
  
What Kai luckily didn't see was Rei's flaming face and the single sweat drop at his head. The Chinese was truly embarrassed standing more or less aside from Kai, who showered in his whole bareness and both of them were only separated by a stone wall. Except the rushing of the water accompanied their serenity.  
  
Hesitantly Kai took the board from Rei, wiped the "Hello" with the hanging sponge away and wrote:  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Rei: Nice welcome. Maybe to join you? Kai: ...  
  
Slowly Rei got calm and wrote a bit more composed: First finish your shower . Then I will see you at Doctor Fukuzawa's consulting room.  
  
Kai: And what about the fag? grmph  
  
Rei: You mean Shu-chan? He just told me to have an eye on you so that you won't swim away! X3   
  
An annoyed grumble came from the Russian and he grasped the soap bar, with which he'd attacked our obliging male nurse. And so untypical it seemed, it slipped through his fingers, flew in a high arch over the dark red brick wall and...  
  
POCK!  
  
...landed directly on Rei's head.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Kai heard and washed the soap out of his eyes and hair, which was from the shampoo.  
  
Wait...he HEARED Rei?!?  
  
Like being struck by lightning he stumbled to the partition wall, bowed forward and looked around the corner. There he saw Rei standing with the soap in one hand, while the other one rubbed his head. Kai wasn't sure, if he'd heard right.  
  
But now the Chinese noticed that he was being watched and looked up. He glanced right into Kai's blood-red eyes; saw the water running down his hair, his face and arms, finding their ways over the skin. The rest of his body was hid behind the wall.  
  
A tint of red covered the cheeks of the deaf-mute, but his forehead showed some frowns and a smile graced his lips, shaking slightly the head implying Kai, what had happened that he looked at him so strange. At this moment the slate haired observed his still nakedness and returned hastily with a "Nothing". In great haste he finished his shower, stepped on the other side, where his new rags lay and put them on as fast as was possible with the plaster leg. Limping he went back to Rei, sat in his wheel chair and was slowly driven to the doctor.  
  
Arriving at the consulting room Doctor Fukuzawa already stood with the saw in the hand and a gleam in his eyes, which nearly bordered on madness.  
  
"So, my boy, today your leg will be finally amputated." Rei patted terrified the hands at his face, what moved Kai to smile amused and roll by himself to his doctor. On a couch his plaster leg was prepared, while Doctor Fukuzawa put his toy saw away, which he sometimes used for pranks like this, and fetched a small handy gear with a little circular saw.  
  
"You don't have to fear anything, this saw cuts only the plaster, not the skin . " explained the old man and demonstrated this on his arm, which made Rei twitch with shock. And it was true, not one scratch was to be seen. (2)  
  
Kai didn't seem to be worried, laid with crossed arms and waited impatiently, that the doctor quickly do his work. As though he could jump up at once and decamp   
  
Like being paralyzed Rei watched Mr. Fukuzawa, extremely excited, but then he still didn't trust this thing. What was totally unnecessary, cause this procedure didn't last longer than two minutes, giving him a reason to breathe freely.  
  
"What are you gaping at? Did you really think he would sever the leg?" taunted Kai against his nature; he was too amused because of Rei's momentary appearance than brooding over his 'opening', and smirked as if he had always such a bad vein :)  
  
First the neko-jin looked at him surprised, which turned to offense though, giving him the cold shoulder. If Kai had chuckled at that, a world would probably break down relative to his utmost odd behaviour --;  
"Rei?" Doctor Fukuzawa waved the boy to himself, while Kai sat again in his wheel chair. "Please take care of Kai - Today he won't have an easy going . " Rei nodded and conducted Kai to the so-called 'fitness room', where Shushu was waiting for them with a loud pink bandana and pink wristlets...:  
  
"KAAIIII! CREAM COOKIE!! #waves arms# COME HERE!!!!! XD "  
  
Immediately the slate haired made with his wheel chair a turning about 180 degree and wanted to flee out of this lunatic asylum, if Rei hadn't seized him at its back with a smile on his lips and pointed with a finger, that there was no getaway. Grumbling the Russian left his attempt to escape and rolled reluctantly back to the shining gay.  
  
"Okay, my sweet honeys cakey now you first get a super swell dress similar to mine..." #Deathglare# "...or not and today we will try to make your pretty legs toe the line."  
  
'Well, this could be a quite wonderful day.' Kai thought sarcastically and drove his hand annoyed to his forehead.  
  
**Somewhere else**  
  
"Oh, hello Mariah!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Kon! Is Rei there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no. Rei told me he was going to the hospital again. "  
  
"Again?! Don't tell me again to that lout of disgust! GRMPH! òó "  
  
"Lout? Rei didn't tell me anything about him ô.ò Do he get along well with him?"  
  
Uneasiness was found in the father's voice; he hadn't really suspected that his son was in a way unhappy. More the opposite. 'Could it be...'  
  
"For my taste a bit too well! HRMM! :( "  
  
"Tell me Mariah, what's the name of this boy with whom Rei spend his time with?"  
  
"How should I know?" she responded snotty "I only know that he sits in a wheel chair at the present."  
  
"Ah, is it perhaps..." The father remembered the day before, when he came to picking Rei up. Sister Go led him to a boy whose bed Rei sat on and apparently was talking with him via written language. He didn't notice him very well, since only one thing was important for him: taking his child at home.  
  
"I'll go home again, Mr. Kon." said Mariah casually and tramped annoyed over the gravel walk down to the next main street.  
  
"Should I maybe dare..."  
  
**Again in the fitness room**  
  
"Now up the legs, up!" Shushu was enthusiastic with his job. Not like Kai, who sat on the floor on a blue mat and was trying to raise his leg. He imagined this more easier to be discharged from the hospital, as soon as the plaster was down, but it seemed that it would take longer as his doctor has ordered him though. For one hour the gayish male nurse danced up and down before him, showed him a few walking practices for the legs and arms, therewith it wasn't too one-sided for the muscle setup, and took every chance to touch and coddle the Russian.  
  
Kai felt foolish, especially cause of this penetrating guy, drawing near the whole time and treating him like an infant, who was about to learn walking. And this got on his nerves! It was very embarrassing for him in front of Rei, who had to smile incessantly and seemed to be very amused.  
  
'Why me...'  
  
But seeing Rei's laughing face was kinda worth it, playing the fool. Only the twinge and the acute pain in his left leg were the real unpleasant thing.  
  
"Come on, Kai-honey! Do we start some walking attempts 0 " And the bundle of nerves belonging to it.  
Rei helped him stand up and released his hand. Without the plaster it wasn't easy to stand on his own feet. They trembled like in the coldness, and weren't used to uphold the heavy body without any aid. When the plaster was still on, Kai sat mostly in the wheel chair. When he had to stand some time, it wasn't for long. And the stitches in the calf weren't really a great help.  
  
Every moment he threatened to fall, if Rei didn't grasp him under his arms and support him. A slight red extended over his cheeks. He'd rather tear himself away only if he had the purpose to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Well as you can see, my sugar plum, it will take a bit longer till you can hop freely through the hospital. But beforehand I will always stay by your side and will show you some more pretty exercises." And yet the male nurse executed rather something which looked more like ballet than something which could help Kai with walking --;  
  
However Rei rolled on the mat, his entire body quivered and he held his belly. It looked like he had a stomach-ache, since not one tone came over his lips. More for his regret.  
  
Wait...if Rei laid on the mat, then Kai did stand totally alone on his feet!  
  
"Great job, my honey pot! You made great strides!" said Shushu satisfied and made a joyful slap on his ass.  
  
#great angry face#  
  
The slate haired had cut off his head in forcing him to do harakiri, only if he didn't topple over unstably and land like a wet sack on Rei, who was lying on his back and gasped for breath. He didn't see Kai coming until the last moment, and wasn't able to catch him or to roll aside (It would be very hard for Kai --;; ), so that the other one fell directly on him aaaaand...stopped one millimeter before his lips (What precision X3 ). Both gaped at each other, shocked by this coincidence, and were kinda 'dumbfounded'.  
  
A little more and their lips had collided...  
  
For a moment the Chinese lapsed in those warm red eyes of the boy lying on him and he got the feeling that he found a copy of his own soul, filled with grief and self-abomination. Rei didn't dare to raise his hand to the other's face, even if the urge to do so was strong. This didn't give him rest seeing as both were similar in many aspects...  
  
"I don't want to bother you, but it's time for Kai to get used to walking. Now, darling, roll over carefully from you lover!" Shushu sat right next to the nonplused couple and couldn't get enough of this view.  
  
"PARDON?!" cried the slate haired indignant, synchronous with another unknown voice, which had rather screamed than cried. At once Kai's head jerked from the male nurse to the other side and terrified Rei slightly with this reaction, and looked to the exit of the fitness room. There stood his quite recently personal horror, BEFORE the faggot.  
  
The ebony haired boy also turned his face, which now couldn't decide between the colours deadly pale or flaming red. "Mariah" formed his lips, the pupils of his golden eyes stood still.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she screeched furiously and quivered with rage. She had changed her purpose of going home and wanted to go after her beloved Rei. Which was kinda a big mistake.  
  
Kai laid still on Rei and didn't move one inch. Boiling with rage the pink haired monster stomped over to both. Her also golden eyes flamed up like a forest-fire and had rather impaled, quartered and lacerated the Russian if the gaze of her secret love didn't keep her back threatening.  
  
The Chinese touched Kai at his upper arms and surprised him with shoving him carefully down and standing quite coolly on his feet, with the Russian in his arms. Kai had never suspected, that Rei was that strong.  
  
O.O  
  
So it wasn't really amazing, if he gaped at him like a car and has totally forgotten to protest against it.  
  
"REI! Where are you going with him?!" Very smart girl to shout something after a deaf-mute --;; Even if he wasn't this for real...  
  
Shushu could hardly hold himself with his laughter, when he saw Kai's flabbergasted face, how Rei was carrying him out of the fitness room, while Mariah raged, swore and irritated more than ever:  
  
"How could he dare to fall over MY beloved Rei! I couldn't stand him from the beginning! And now this pervert wants to fall FOR him too!" Mariah quivered like hell, until suddenly she got a slap in her face from aside. Shocked and holding her cheek she turned her head and recognized a glaring Shushu.  
  
"Don't act humpty, you donkey!" shouted the male nurse so angry and also so gayish, that you didn't know, if you should laugh or rather feared him.  
  
"What's your business with this, queer?!"  
  
"Nobody talks bad things about my Kai-deary, darling!" And soon both of them stuck out their claws for a fight.  
  
**In the meanwhile**  
  
"REI! Put me down! NOW!" Kai struggled madly, in doing so the neko-jin released him, but nothing could make Rei put Kai down. A couple of nurses came up.  
  
"Oh Rei! Is this your new bride?" they giggled cheerfully, knowingly that the raven haired carried a boy through the area, even a quite good looking one. But the freezing glare of the so-called 'bride' stopped their chuckling and made them disappear quickly from the corridor.  
  
"A wheel chair would be okay also!" hissed Kai, but Rei stayed stubborn and carried Kai the whole way to his room, but didn't do this without drawing any glances to them .  
  
Finally the Russian was set down to his bed. Rei pulled a chair to himself, set down and put his head on his arms with was on the covers. At once Kai drew his note book forth, wrote a line and put it on Rei's head.  
  
Amazed he rose up with the blotter, took it and read:  
  
Why did you make this fuss?  
  
Rei had to snicker mutely, when he received Kai's horrible glare. He didn't mind it when Kai was doing this, then he knew very well that the other one just pretended as if he was a hard and unmerciful guy. Since the beginning he noticed this as he met him the first time.  
  
'Ha, Kai is so cutely shy, when he stopped at the door of the children's station the very first time and fled when he noticed my glance X3 ' The giggling turned to an extreme trembling and with-the-fist-on-the-bed- knocking, for what Kai had nearly declared him being crazy, if he didn't calm himself.  
  
'God, now I'm thinking him being cute! XD ' Hastily Rei scribbled something on the block:  
  
Many of her views displease me and I thought 'Do we show her what we think about it'. I'm sorry for causing such troubles.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kai: And what about my walking attempts? #looks grumpy#  
  
Rei: Well...tomorrow you will also have a meeting! Why do you want to go that fast?  
  
Kai added nothing to this and turned his head to the side, which was answer enough for Rei, getting serious again.  
  
Rei: Is it because to your grandfather?  
  
The phrase was simple, understandable, but nevertheless so grave. The slate haired stared at his opponent, till he remembered, that he had told Rei, how he got into the hospital. He nodded briefly, avoided any eye contact. Rei approached him with his chair and suddenly seized Kai's arm. The Russian flinched, his mouth wide open with perplexity, and watched how Rei pulled his sleeve up and laid open his scars.  
  
"What...!"  
  
The Chinese pointed at these and established firmly his gaze, in which Kai could read the unspoken question. Hesitantly he nodded and slowly wiped Rei's hand away from his arm. And consequently also the warmth...  
  
But Rei didn't fob him off with this rejection and did what he should have done earlier: He clasped him in his arms.  
  
He rose up from his chair, took a place right next to Kai on his bed and pressed the boy firmly, who couldn't get anymore of a clear mind by this indescribable event.  
  
"WHA..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Kai, even if Rei wasn't 'hearing' him. He could feel the vibrations in his chest guided by his loud voice and consequently concluded how the other's feelings were stirred up. The Russian winded in this embrace, wasn't used this close contact. But he also didn't want to tear himself away, away from this comfortable emotion, which he could have never experienced before. He had to admit, he just wanted...  
  
Kai managed to get loose from Rei and was this time the one who started the eye contact. Gently the golden pools of the neko-jin were looking at him, a smile graced his lips.  
  
'Just for what reason...he might however.'  
  
"Why don't you want to talk?" Kai spoke his thought aloud with purpose and waited for Rei's reaction. He knew, that it was kinda risky to talk with him about this, especially because he shouldn't come to know this by Sister Go. Was this really just a fancy in the shower...?  
  
He knew Rei now for three weeks and it was still inexplicable for him, why he generally intervened in his businesses. What did the Chinese have that made him so attractive?  
  
Back to Rei. As he read Kai's question from his lips, he froze and gazed aghast at the slate haired with open mouth as though he had asked him about his nightly activities (Which we enter into later X3 ). So Go-chan has really blabbed out very much.  
  
Rei: How #pause# much do you know?  
  
Kai: Only, that you are actually able to speak as well as hear. Now, what is on consequence? What prevents you from doing this?  
  
It was quite remarkable how much the older boy could 'talk', when he did it in writing . In any case he waited anxiously, for what Rei would write next. The Chinese set the pen, stared at the white of the sheet, hesitated, and put it away again. Kai watched the other's hand trembling and drop the writing utensil.  
  
Therefore this matter was burnt into Rei so much...  
  
Now it was up to Kai to hug the younger one and to press him to himself for the second time. He felt the quivering, which was sent out by him, and he knew, that Rei still wasn't ready. He stroked his back smoothly, thought it wouldn't be bad to comfort him.  
  
**Rei's POV**  
  
Today was quite a funny day. It started with Shushu. And that Kai was so cold at his presence which made the situation much more funnier X3 It's long time ago I've 'laughed' so well. When I look back, how the last few years went on...  
  
It shocked me, when Kai asked me about this. How could Go-chan do this to me!  
  
But had I kept this any longer before him...?  
  
Why am I shivering that bad?! Why can't this have an end?  
  
Suddenly I perceived endless warmth around myself and I lay in Kai's arms. I wanted to draw myself away without fear, but Kai held me more fervent, and didn't have the intention to let me go.  
  
Nobody had ever had me so close by himself...even...not my father.  
  
He still didn't forget it...  
  
Then Kai released his grip from me a bit, but still kept me by himself in placing his hands on my shoulders. Again those eyes, which were looking at me so gently and were trying to explore me. Why does my heart start to boom against my chest at once? Why was I so excited? I always had to face such questions.  
  
Then I saw his lips moving.  
  
"No one is going to tell me this besides you, get it? Only if you if you want someone else to tell." I gazed at him depressed. I didn't quite know how I would 'respond' to this but I just nodded. "Father" it came voiceless over my lips and Kai took note of it.  
  
More or less we sat there; his hand still rested next to my head. It truly looked like we would any moment...  
  
No! We don't think that far now, Rei Kon! Oh no, please no blush!  
  
#blushes#  
  
That was obvious. Too late! He'd seen this! And now he takes his hands away...and flashed red by himself?! Yet I could read a "Sorry" from his lips before he turned his face away. His behaviour was somehow...cute.  
  
His doing has cheered me up and I didn't look so melancholy anymore. Smiling I took his blotter and wrote:  
  
I'm going to fetch something to drink.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Then the Chinese went through the door, whirled around once to him and sent him his most beautiful smile. After this he disappeared behind the door and closed it silently. Relieved the Russian exhaled and relaxed slowly again (Couldn't hold his breath on any longer! XD ). Quite ready he dropped himself back into his bed.  
  
This just now was kinda nearly...prickly. The air had, how should I explain, crackled and between both was a tension, which was not awkward at all.  
  
Unexpectedly a knocked at the door came and Kai thought, it would be Rei.  
  
'Why is that idiot knocking?' He hadn't heard his admission anyhow.  
  
The door went open and in the frame stood...  
  
...  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Do you know those boards, with which you can write something on it and wipe away with an odd sponge? But I don't know if they hold water! .;;;  
  
(2) That's right! I've watched this by a friend of mine, who got rid of her plaster leg with such a tool! 0  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you're pleased with this chap ó.ò Next one will come, if I finished the translation from "When the rain..." .;; Please review! 


End file.
